RX-77-4 Guncannon II
The RX-77-4 Guncannon II is a mobile suit developed from the RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics Near the end of the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces used the RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Custom as a base to develop a new Guncannon-type unit, the RX-77-4 Guncannon II. The Guncannon II also incorporated data from other prototype machines and became the final model in the RX-77 series. Unlike its base machine, the Guncannon II has a beam cannon on its right shoulder to resolve the balance and recoil issues related to using projectile cannons. The use of a beam cannon over two projectile cannons is also meant to help enhances the suit's firepower and ease of production. The beam cannon is operated alongside a multipurpose precision targeting system on the left shoulder for improved firing accuracy. The switch to a beam cannon also saved up space on the back meant for storing physical ammunitions, as well as vents for expelling the projectile cannons' exhaust gas. A new propulsion system with large thrusters is installed in this saved space, and coupled with the Guncannon II's reduced weight, the suit not only has improved thrust power in space but could also carry out short distance jump while under gravity. This is a surprising level of mobility for a heavy mobile suit. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*BAUVA*XBR-L Beam Rifle :The Guncannon II can be equipped with the same beam rifle as used by the RX-77-2 Guncannon. This beam rifle is larger and has a longer range than the Gundam's, and is powered via an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of 15 rounds. Each beam is capable of tearing through the armor of most enemy MS and MA. It is said to have an effective range of 30km. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is powered by the suit's generator and capable of continuous fire. Used for mid-long range attacks. ;*"Fire Nut" Grenade :An unknown number of "Fire Nut" grenades are stored in a rack on the Guncannon II's left side armor. Thrown like regular grenades when used, it engulfs the target in flames upon impact. Special Equipment & Features ;*Multipurpose Precision Targeting System :Mounted on the left shoulder, this system grants the Guncannon II better firing accuracy during long range bombardments. History Eight RX-77-4 Guncannon II units were built at the recaptured California Base in North America and several Guncannon IIs participated in the Earth Federation Force's North American offensive. Gallery RX-77-4 GUNCANNON Ⅱ.jpg|Guncannon II: MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara RX 77-4.jpg|Guncannon II: color art from Great Mechanics rx-77-4_p01_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|Guncannon II as seen on Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V Guncannon II.png|Guncannon promotional campaign as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation GuncannonII_Profile.png|Guncannon II as featured in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Overworld RX-77-4 Guncannon II BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga We're Federation Hooligans Sleipnir.jpg|Sleipnir Team's Guncannon II (right) as seen on We're Federation Hooligans!! After-Jaburo_13.jpg|Guncannon II as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Gunpla RX-77-4 - Guncannon II - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original RX-77-4 Guncannon II (1984): box art Notes and Trivia Reference GC 4.jpg|Guncannon II: information from Great Mechanics ms-guncannon2.jpg|Guncannon II: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *RX-77-4 Guncannon II on MAHQ.net ja:RX-77-4 ガンキャノンII